Kurt's Diary
by amathedarkqueen
Summary: What if Kurt and Blaine were roommates and Kurt had a secret Diary? What would happen if Blaine found it? Oneshot! Klaine! Rated T for safety.


**AN: Hey! Welcome to my oneshot. This is an idea I got and just couldn't get it out of my head so here it is. In this fict Kurt and Blaine are roommates. They are just friends and Kurt has a secret journal.**

**Copyright: I don't own Glee or anything you might recognize**

_Kurt's Diary entries_

~KD~

Blaine had gotten back from class early that day. He had been in chemistry when an experiment went bad and everyone was sent to their dorms for the day. He felt bad for the people who got a bad grade because of their experiment going bad but at least they got to leave early. He walked down the hall to his room. He guessed that if he had to go anywhere it was his room because there wasn't much to do anyway.

When he got to his room he noticed his roommate Kurt was out and probably doing something with his friends. Blaine walked toward his bag and opened it to see if he had his chemistry book was there. He had been looking for it since his chemistry teacher had let them out early and he was trying to find it. Blaine looked through his bag one more time before looking through his side of the room. He hadn't really thought about the other side of the room because that was Kurt's personal space and he didn't want to go through his stuff but he had a big test the next day and really had to study for it.

So with all his courage Blaine walked to Kurt's side of the room and looked through the things without moving anything. When he got closer to a desk Kurt had next to his bed he noticed a small book under the desk. Thinking it was his book Blaine reached out and grabbed it.

When Blaine got a closer look at it in his hands he noticed that it wasn't his book but a small journal. When Blaine opened to the first page he saw Kurt's neat handwriting on it.

_Kurt's Dalton Academy Diary_

_If you read this that means that you are either ready to die or your one of my best friends. This is my diary where I will write all my thoughts and ideas about Dalton Academy. Don't read if found._

Blaine read the first page and soon felt guilty. He had found Kurt's diary and had read the first page. But maybe it didn't count because the first page was just a warning. Blaine held it in his hand for a few second before curiosity got the better of him. He really wanted to know what Kurt had written in his Diary. But also it would be invading his personal space. But also he really wanted to know. So without any more thought he opened it again.

_November 18, 2010_

_Today was my first day at Dalton. It was so different from McKinley. People here are actually nice and they don't bully me for being different. The only bad thing is that we have to wear uniforms but I would have them than be back in McKinley. Anyway today I also learned that Blaine was my roommate. Blaine my roommate! I think I'm in a dream. I meet Blaine in the Dalton stair case and fell in love with him the first time I saw him. He is just so perfect and nice and has the most beautiful hazel eyes. He is a dream. But, ok, I'm gushing now. Anyway life at Dalton is pretty good._

Blaine was completely and utterly shocked. He had a million questions running through his head like did Kurt really mean what he said? Did Kurt really love him? How could he have not noticed?

Blaine was so lost in his thoughts he didn't heir the door opening and his roommate stepping in. Blaine stood there thinking until he heard a gasp come from the other side of the room. Blaine looked up to see a very panicked and embarrassed Kurt in the door way.

"Oh, God Blaine is that what I think it is" Kurt all but screamed at him.

"I'm so sorry Kurt I was just looking for my chemistry book when I found this." Blaine shock the book in his hands very worried what Kurt was thinking.

"Did you read it?" Kurt questioned. He seemed really nerves. Blaine thought to lie but if it was any indication of what was in the diary Kurt really trusted him. So Blaine only nodded his head and Kurt turned one of the darkest shades of red Blaine had ever seen. Kurt walked toward Blaine and asked for his diary back. Once Blaine gave it to him he put it were Blaine had found it before turning to Blaine.

"What did you read?" Kurt asked.

"Only the first entry" Blaine said still a little nerves. Kurt went wide eyed and turned even redder.

"Oh my god, you read all that stuff about when we meet and how I feel about you. Oh my god you must hate me so bad…" Kurt kept mumbling and Blaine did the first thing he could do. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled it toward him. Once Kurt was facing him he leaned into him and kissed him dead on. At first Kurt didn't respond he just stood there in shock. Then Blaine felt Kurt start to move his lips against his. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist wile Kurt moved his arms up to Blaine's neck. Blaine decided to make the best of it and so he traced Kurt's lips with his tongue. Kurt granted him access and soon they were battling for dominance. They pulled apart after a few more minutes barely separating their faces. They were both panting looking into each other's eyes.

"Blaine would you like to be my boyfriend" Kurt said in a husky voice.

"I would be honored" With that they both fell back into kissing each other.

**~KD~**

**AN: Thanks for reading. This was one of many stories that have been in my head for a long time. Anyway hope you liked it. Leave a Review or Favorite. Bye**

**-A**


End file.
